


《霍格沃茨一段往事》第六章 风云突变

by KK0227



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK0227/pseuds/KK0227





	《霍格沃茨一段往事》第六章 风云突变

盛夏傍晚的夜里，本是一天中最放松的时刻，这个时候就应与三五好友一起吃着刚刚烘烤出来的点心，最好是赫奇帕奇家的，看着夕阳慢慢落幕。但此时，那家被人时常讨论的点心店的老板，却一个人走在城外荒凉阴森的森林里，风一吹，有树叶瑟瑟的作响，盘根错节的树枝桠交错，赫尔加小心翼翼的穿过这些树，生怕打扰到属于森林中的生灵。

这些孩子到底跑到哪里去了呢？一个小时前，赫尔加赶到了失踪的监狱的门口，监狱的看守显然是慌了神，一个个口口声声吓得不行的说恶魔显灵了，是魔鬼将她们带走的。赫尔加看到不能问出什么，便更加焦急，这天都黑了，孩子们还能去哪呢？赫尔加漫无目的的走，突然她想到：“哎呀，我怎么这么笨呢？一定是太着急了，连自己是巫师都忘了。” 于是，她便走到一个僻静的街巷，将自己的金杯变满水，然后心中想着那些孩子，几秒之后，金杯上的图像慢慢变得清晰，只见杯中显示是一片森林，但是却有一团黑雾笼罩，使她无法看清，，糟了，我应该早点想到的。赫尔加瞬间变了脸色，急急忙忙的使用幻身咒感到森林，等她到的时候，却没看见孩子们的影子，于是她就只能在这森林的夜里，焦急的加快了脚步，却找不到方向。

正当赫尔加为找不到孩子们在森林里发愁的时候，突然，背后不知道是什么东西狠狠的撞击了她的后背，她还没来得及掏出魔杖，就直接被撞翻在地，在地上滚了两圈才勉强停下。好不容易停下来，她也很好奇到底是什么小动物跟她开了个这么大的玩笑，摔得这么重，一定受伤了。结果她定睛一看，却把她给吓了一跳，原来是戈里德克.格兰芬多。只见他拍了拍身上的土，一脸歉意的看着赫尔加，头上的红发还插着两片树叶，引得赫尔加实在忍不住笑了。

“真心对不起啊！我的咒语出问题了，没注意到你，你没受伤吧，没受伤的话我们就一起去找她们。”戈里德克抱歉的摸了摸头，手一把拉住赫尔加把她拉了起来。  
“没事没事，这种事我也常犯，不过你是怎么知道这森林的？你知道怎么找孩子们吗？我们还是不要在这里浪费时间，边走边说吧。” 说罢，赫尔加和戈里德克便向森林深处去。  
“很简单啊，跟着那些孩子的魔力就好，可惜她们的魔力一到森林里就乱了，所以... 我也不知道怎么走？哈哈”   
“等等，你也不知道往哪里走？那我们是往哪去啊！” 脾气温和一向温和的赫尔加遇见孩子的事语气也变得重了一些，毕竟赫尔加也不知道他们怎么样了。  
“放松放松，总会有办法的，不要这么着急，有了！我想到了！” 戈里德克灵机一动，眼里都充满着光。

半个小时后

“你的办法真有用，我实在没想到。” 赫尔加对格兰芬多的办法实在赞叹，毕竟不是所有巫师能用剑开出一条道的，而且短短半个小时，就拉着她一路到了孩子们所在的地方，她已经能看到他们了。就在离她和格兰芬多的几百米的草坪处，但是她面前却发生了诡异的一幕，莉迪亚和那个奇怪的客人貌似在说些什么，教会的人似乎离他们不远但是却看不到他们，她和格兰芬多也不能使用幻影移形。

“保护咒语，奇怪，他如果施保护咒语的话，为什么我们能看到他们？” 对于格兰芬多而言，这也是他见过比较奇怪的一件事，他所知道的保护咒语都是为了隐藏自己而存在的，但是这小子为什么？而且这小子对这小女孩一看就没按好心，那女孩都害怕成这样了！一会儿我肯定要好好问一下这小子，看他实力挺强的，一定要和他打一架。

与此同时，莉迪亚的心里是非常恐惧但又很平静，终于结束了，他知道眼前这个人想要什么！他们都想要！不管是教会也好，眼前的这个人也罢，他们都想要那个东西！没有人会在意我！我好害怕，我想回家了！“我知道你想要什么…我一直都知道…你们... 你们都想要这个！我好累啊！我不想再逃了！谢谢你…. 

真的谢谢你….” 女孩的眼神渐渐飘忽，慢慢的走向保护咒所不能企及的地方...

“那女孩怎么回事？怎么离保护咒语越来越远了？我们这样也赶不上啊！” 虽然格兰芬多知道，那个穿斗篷的小子有可能对这女孩没好心，但是那女孩在教会手里绝对是死路一条。这不，那小子还不死心呢？想把这女孩拉回来，不对...那女孩是.....

赫尔加眼看着莉迪亚离教会越来越近，心里那种恐惧伴随着无力感便愈来愈深，彻骨的悲伤和恐惧，连吃巧克力估计都很难复原，黑雾伴随着惨淡的乌云压了过来，终于在莉迪亚彻底化为黑雾之前，她和格兰芬多赶上了，那种恐惧伴随着瞬间包裹了他们，她和眼前的少年都无比努力的想去救他们，但是被一股如蛇一般的力量拦住不放，尽管那力量并不让她感到难受，她却无法去营救其他人了，她可以听见莉迪亚在求救，她也能听见被黑雾所夺走生命的最后的声音，麻瓜也好，巫师也好，在这一刻终于平等了，几秒之后，一切归于寂静。


End file.
